Embarazados
by Anniih
Summary: Ambos tenían síntomas extraños, al principio tenían una loca idea de qué podría ser, pero era ilógico. Salieron de dudas, Arthur se hizo un examen de sangre y Alfred un test. Los DOS estaban embarazados. Francis se echó a reír a carcajadas. *USxUK/UKxUS MPREG*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes(Amalia) y Kirsty © Anniih.  
**Advertencias:** Descripciones de relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres que se aman mucho y quedan embarazados. MPREG  
**Pareja Principal:** UKxUSA/USAxUK

**Si quedan traumadas, no es mi problema =D**

**Si no te gustan los órdenes, no lo leas. ¿Para qué gastar el tiempo, no?**

_¿Cansada del tema cliché de ver a Arthur embarazado? ¡He aquí la solución junto con Alfred! Creo… xD_

* * *

**.**

**Embarazados**

**.**

Era la noche perfecta y planificada adornada por la luna nueva sobre su casa, sobre su cama ruidosa en posesión de Inglaterra, sosteniendo las piernas de Estados Unidos para entrar y salir de su cuerpo con tal salvajismo que el menor se afirmaba del respaldo de madera fina. Como le encantaba éste inglés, señor, tan intenso para hacerle el amor, tan apasionante para extraerle el aliento; besarlo con fuerza y con calor, empapando sus pieles de sudor. Simplemente era genial en todo ámbito. Gemía gustoso y placentero, luego estaba siendo besado mientras el mayor le sostenía el rostro sin detenerse.

Realmente era una noche maravillosa, mucho mejor que las otras aunque también le gustaban, sobre todo cuando era con toda la locura del mundo siendo amarrado a la cama, siendo un prisionero del pirata, siendo un tierno conejito perdido en el bosque encontrándose con el lobo feroz, siendo agarrado de sus cabellos, todo.

Pero también, le encantaba cuando los días avanzaban y cambiaban roles para disfrutarse en gran calidad homosexual. Porque a Arthur no sólo le gustaba dar, también recibir, así igual que a Alfred, del mismo modo. No querían tener una relación aburrida manteniendo las mismas funciones, ¿en dónde se veía que en una relaciones gay uno era siempre el activo? ¡En ninguna! Y lo tenían más que claro, o si no todo el mundo se burlaría de Estados Unidos por seguir siendo virgen anal, que por consecuente le decían que no era gay. Gracias al cielo Inglaterra fue el primero en acceder a tomar su pureza trasera, no quería ni que Francia le tocara, eso sería repugnante y violación.

A veces también solía amarrar a Inglaterra, la vez pasada lo dejó en el váter del baño. No era muy romántico ni apetitoso en hacer el amor en ese sitio pero, funcionó. Ah, y la otra vez en una silla, esa sí que fue genial, aunque lo tuvo que liberar ya que no había por donde introducir su masculinidad mientras Arthur le reclamaba a que se apresurara o se enojaría por falta de atención.

Sencillamente se mantenían activos sexualmente y sabían cómo complacerse sin alterar el producto. Eran una pareja feliz en todo ámbito del amor.

Hasta que…

Un día…

Arthur quedó horrorizado viendo su examen de sangre. Pensó que eran locuras suyas al sentir los síntomas en los últimos días, era ilógico y fuera de la realidad que un hombre pudiera estarlo. Totalmente fuera de la realidad…

¿Cómo le diría esto a Alfred? Mejor dicho… ¿cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Estaría feliz? Es lo más seguro, conociéndolo…

Bueno, ambos son una pareja formalizada de hace muchos años, la confianza existía, por lo tanto debía decirle la verdad al menor.

Llamó a su novio por teléfono al llegar a casa, le pidió que viniera lo más pronto posible, era realmente urgente. Jones respondió que iría ahora mismo si era muy urgente, porque también tenía algo importante que decirle. Al llegar, los dos se sintieron incómodos sin saber lo que el otro quería comunicarle. Se sentaron en el sofá cama, el mayor pidió primero la palabra entregándole el examen al de ojos azules, mientras tanto le contaba.

―No sé como, pero estoy embarazado. ―le dijo sorprendiéndolo. Enserio, estaba sorprendidamente desconcertado dejando de lado la hoja.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tú también?

―Sí, yo también ―confirmó, para luego no entender lo que escuchó―. ¿Cómo qué yo también?

―Pues…también estoy embarazado. ―tantos "también" tenían mareado a Inglaterra, pero ese no era el punto. ¿Cómo Alfred podía estar embarazado? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una ola de embarazos en hombres?

Esto era confuso y aterrador. El británico se puso de pie cruzando los brazos sobre su torso, intentando dar una teoría a sus repentinas criaturas formándose en sus vientres.

―La medicina dice que un hombre no puede quedar embarazado, si es así, muere en el parto.

―Pero hubo un hombre embarazado. ―contrarrestó el americano observándolo, confundido igualmente por qué los dos estaban encinta.

―Era una mujer que se cambió el sexo manteniendo sus órganos internos femeninos, Alfred. ―le respondió.

― ¿Entonces moriremos en el parto? ―sintió escalofríos según lo que dijo Arthur. Éste no le dijo nada, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta si se morirían o no, ni pensarlo.

― ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estás embarazado?

―Ayer, me hice un test ―contestó revisando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, presentándole la evidencia de su embarazo. Inglaterra lo recibió y no podía todavía creerlo―. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Nada. No tenía idea. Seguía explicándose cómo los dos podían estar al mismo tiempo embarazados. Era imposible que fuera obra del espíritu Santo. Solamente había que pensar, y estar seguro si esas criaturas son respectivamente sus hijos, es decir que Alfred sea el padre del suyo, y el de Alfred, él sea el padre.

Más confuso no podía ser más.

Regresó a sentarse al lado del estadounidense, haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas para los dos.

― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

La potencia americana llevó un dedo bajo su mentón, recordando la última vez, hace tres días. Eso no acompañaba a que tuvieran los síntomas luego de tres días, tenía que ser un día en que estuvieron demasiados extasiados para haberse cambiado los roles una y otra vez sin parar.

Espera, eso fue hace dos semanas atrás, habían enviado a la mierda marcar los días en que cada uno tenía un rol en la cama, simplemente se dejaron llevar por la pasión, y día tras día de esa semana se fueron turnando como bestias. No sabía que demonios les sucedió para comportarse así, no era la primavera, de eso era seguro.

Muy bien, entonces todo quedó aclarado. En esa semana alocada y sin protección, los dos salieron embarazados. Y el otro punto que venía era, ¡¿Son hombres?! ¡¿Cómo podían estarlo?!

―Es un milagro de la naturaleza. ―Alfred surcó los labios ante su hipótesis, siendo observado de reojo.

Kirkland votó un suspiró, ojalá que el embarazo del menor no le haga más idiota.

Bien, ya no importa buscar explicaciones científicas a sus…porotitos creciendo en sus vientres. Lo importante era cuidarse mutuamente, estar atento del uno al otro, y darles las noticias a las demás naciones. Claro, sería buena idea ocultar sus embarazos de los otros, mas el tiempo les haría crecer la panza y no podían seguir trabajando de ese modo. Debían saberlo todos, y después de pasar los meses, tomarse los últimos para descansar y esperar el parto.

Arthur resopló. Alfred lo miró y cogió su mano. Debería estar feliz, tendrían una familia, tal vez numerosa como les dijo Francia al contarle al día siguiente en la reunión. Al principio se echó a reír a carcajadas porque era ridículo y gracioso que los dos estuvieran esperando un bebé. Jamás vio algo así en su vida, tan inusual. Prusia también se echó a reír haciendo chistes.

Antonio fue un poco más cordial y los felicitó enviándole mensajes indirectos a Lovino, quien los entendió y prefería matarse antes de tener un bebé con él. Si tanto quería uno, que él prestara el vientre.

También los felicitó Italia Veneciano y Alemania, les desearon una vida muy feliz y que tuvieran mucha suerte. Luego apareció Hungría que deseaba ser la madrina de los dos niños…

― ¿Dos? ―y ahí fue el francés creando posibilidades de que no fueran dos niños los que venían en camino, agrandando la familia― ¿Qué tal si en ambos vienen gemelos?

― ¿Ge-Gemelos? ―tartamudeó Inglaterra, no deseaba tener tantos niños…

―O… ¿Trillizos? ―continuó causando espasmos a la pareja de habla inglesa, donde el mayor era el más preocupado. Estados Unidos se mantenía calmado y sentado bebiendo un jugo natural (sus bebidas gaseosas y la cafeína estaban estrictamente prohibidas hasta que naciera su bebecito)― Serían seis niños corriendo de aquí para allá.

―Creo que exageras, nada puede ser exacto. ―aportó el americano, cuando el galo siguió con asustarlos en gastar millones de dólares en pañales y biberones. ¿Qué tal si eran quintillizos?

Arthur se quería desmayar. Alfred sentía ciertos síntomas de no querer tantos hijos, está bien que quería una familia grande, pero no tan grande. Aunque no lo pareciera, el menor tenía su límite de paciencia, y no quería imaginar que todos esos diez niños heredarían su carácter, el mayor apenas podía soportarlo, de seguro se moriría de irritación. Y lo más probable que tampoco soportaría su propio carácter en diez niños.

Los dos se conformaban máximo tres, que sería lo ideal, sin embargo rezaban que sólo fueran dos y nada más.

De todos modos, algo no concordaba y no era el hecho de ser hombres. Elizaveta cruzó los brazos, pensativa ante todo lo que aprendió como país. Tenía entendido que las naciones no poseían el don de engendrar, y en eso Francia dejó escapar un chiste, sobre que si fuera así, Hungría ya estaría embarazada y llena de niños.

La húngara fue a encararlo agarrándolo de las prendas, asesinándolo con la mirada. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¿Qué era una cualquiera? No era eso lo que quería decir Bonnefoy, sólo que si fuera, estaría rodeada de niños, además debía recordar esos tiempos antiguos, cuando pasaron cosas durante Las Cruzadas.

― ¡Tú me presionaste para que me uniera! ―exclamó enfurecida la castaña, no le temblaría la mano para usar su arma mortal, la sartén.

―Tú y la marimacha… ―Prusia no lo podía creer, era imposible que esos dos durante Las Cruzadas…

― ¡Claro que no! ―y tiró al francés al suelo, respondiendo que por esa razón prefirió unirse a esas batallas, porque el mayor amenazaba con que le haría cosas de adultos.

Dejando las cosas más claras, la incógnita de cómo podían estar embarazados no se resolvió. A la pareja le restó interés, ahora sus mentes se concentrarían en lo maravillosa y sabia que era la naturaleza.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaban. Los vientres crecían juntos con sus síntomas y sus estados de ánimos.

Era difícil convivir juntos, sus emociones chocaban todos los días. Andaban más sensibles, se sentían acusados, se sentían mirados, se sentían indefensos ante sus paternidades, sonaba un poco raro esto, pero era la realidad.

Por parte de Estados Unidos, comía más de lo normal, estaba feliz con comer en grandes cantidades, ahora podía hacerlo sin que Arthur le dijera que engordaría, al menos eso creyó. De todos modos tuvo restricciones con su embarazo. Si seguía comiendo sin tener un horario, sin preocuparse sobretodo en los alimentos sanos que necesitaba su cuerpo para formar bien al bebé, sufriría las consecuencias de tener obesidad, porque si no se detenía causaría daños a un ser que no tenía la culpa. Claro, debía comer por dos, Arthur lo entendía, también estaba embarazado, no obstante debía tener cuidado de no aumentar mucho de peso, luego le sería dificultoso recuperar su cuerpo.

Sus sentimientos se volvieron más sensibles, sus pechos los encontraba más delicados. Al ver una película con Arthur se ponía a llorar de la felicidad por la pareja principal que se unieron al fin. El mayor le quedaba mirando sin comprenderle, no era para tanto, la película no era tan buena. Al discutir con el menor, éste se sentía, se encerraba en el baño y no salía hasta que tuviera hambre, que duraba sólo diez segundos allá dentro.

Para ser realistas, al que más se le notaba los cambios de humor era al americano. Al principio todo era felicidad y alegría comprando ropas de bebé con sus tarjetas de créditos, a las pobrecitas las reventó sin saber cuál era el sexo de su retoño. Tenía la idea que iba a ser un varón de ojos verdes y cejas delineadas como las suyas. Le compró todo lo que fuera de niño.

Pero no faltó que Inglaterra le recriminara esa falta de inteligencia. ¿Cómo se le ocurría comprar sin saber qué sexo iba ser su bebé? No, no era el bebé de Arthur, era el de Alfred. Arthur ya tenía el suyo.

Santo Dios, era el colmo en decir esas tonterías. Las criaturas eran de los dos, no uno para cada uno. Estados Unidos hizo un puchero y le gritó que era malvado y no que le entendía, yendo corriendo a encerrarse en el baño, de nuevo; por enésima vez en estos meses. Había perdido la cuenta.

Prácticamente Arthur tenía que pasar por todos los síntomas de Alfred, no los suyos como debía ser. Bueno, tampoco era que el inglés fuera inmune a los cambios de humor y todo eso, pero había diferencia entre el menor y él. Era más maduro y se tomaba las cosas con calma, o trataba de tomárselo con calma. Escuchaba música para estimular a su pequeño en gestación, hacía yoga para 'embarazadas' queriendo llamar a su pareja para que se uniera, así pasarían un buen rato juntos. Lamentablemente el estadounidense prefería ir a los videojuegos.

También comía en abundancia, mas de modo sano y algunos alimentos como pedir una piña. Eso fue raro viniendo de él, pero eran los antojos y debía hacerle caso a las exigencias de su bebé. Al parecer iba tener su carácter. Sonrió. No obstante, si lo de la piña le parecía extraño, no hay comparación con los de Estados Unidos. Un día pidió un helado de maracuyá con chipas de chocolate acompañado de una banana split. ¿Dónde demonios iba a sacar eso? No supo como lo logró para conseguirlo. Alfred le sorprendía.

Siguiendo con los estados de ánimos del británico, habían días que se alteraba solo, y enseguida respiraba profundo para no causarle daño a su pequeño, y se tranquilizaba. Y los síntomas como por ejemplo las nauseas, dieron el inicio de urgencia en construir un segundo baño. No podían vivir con un solo. Una noche, Inglaterra se levantó con ese desagradable síntoma de sentarse en el suelo, levantar la tapa del inodoro y…manifestarse. El norteamericano se preocupó y fue a verlo, cuando lo hizo, al escuchar los ruidos, las nauseas comenzaron en él y se fue a la cocina.

Realmente era mejor tener dos baños, así no se toparían ni lucharían por ensuciar. Y sobretodo para que Alfred ocupara uno para encerrarse al estar sentimental, mientras el otro estaba libre.

Durante estos meses, la nación inglesa escuchaba los rumores sobre que las mujeres cuando estaban embarazadas se veían más lindas. Esa sensación de mirarse al espejo y saber si era verdad aunque el caso fuera diferente, le carcomía. Un día se miró, buscó la forma de verse apuesto y galán, pero con esa panza grandota de ocho meses y medio no lo sentía así. ¿Y si le preguntaba a Alfred? Era un riesgo, quizás se burlaría. Tomó fuerzas, fue a la sala y se paró frente a él quien yacía en el sillón tejiendo. Sí, tejiendo. Le pidió clases a Hungría, quería hacerle ropitas creadas por sus propias manos a su bebé.

―Oye Alfred, tú ―y ahí iba con mucho nervio―… ¿me encuentras lindo?

El nombrado pestañeó sin comprender la pregunta tan repentina. ¿Qué si lo encontraba lindo? Lo miró de arriba abajo, ¡claro!

―Me refiero embarazado ―explicó y se sentó a su lado―. Dicen que las mujeres cuando están embarazadas se ven más lindas.

―Oh ―se asombró, comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar el británico―. Pues, te ves lindo. ―le mostró una sonrisa sincera que hizo hacer lo mismo con el de orbes esmeraldas. Ahora la nación joven preguntó si se vía lindo también, acariciando su vientre.

Inglaterra cerró los parpados, los abrió mirándolo con cuidado, y le nació una sonrisa de ternura.

―También te ves lindo.

Alfred curvó los labios mostrando los dientes de tanta alegría, ruborizando sus mejillas.

― ¿Qué tejes ahora? ―preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

―Pantalones. ¿Y tú no has bordado?

―Ah…unas sábanas para los dos. ―había confeccionado un par de sábanas para las dos cunas que se encontraban instaladas en el cuarto de sus bebés. Quedando pensativo ante el tejido del menor, le cuestionó si de verdad no deseaba volver hacerse una ecografía para saber si el suyo sería una dama o un varón. Alfred no quería, le bastó con saber con que venía sano y sin complicaciones, se inclinaba por la magia del momento en el mismo parto.

Arthur también se hizo la ecografía, ambos en el mismo día, se pusieron de acuerdo. Él quiso saber que era, venía una princesita, lo que daba la lógica que el de Alfred debía ser un guerrero, un héroe.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una niña también? ¿Qué haría con las cosas de niños que compró?

―…Eso no lo pensé ―dijo el muchacho del rizo―. De todas formas va ser un héroe, estoy seguro de eso.

― ¿Seguro? ―cuestionó.

―Sí. ―afirmó, a lo que Inglaterra no continuó en explicarle que podría ser una mujer también, porque se pondría sensible si lo contradecía y se encerraría en el baño.

―Quien lo diría, los dos embarazados. ―suspiró extenso.

―La naturaleza es sabia.

―No sigas con eso.

En ese instante de una conversación de alegría y de amor familiar, el país menor soltó un gemido de dolor, instantáneamente dejando su tejido de lado para tocarse el abultado vientre.

Eran contracciones, las verdaderas, no las falsas como hace unos meses atrás. ¡Estas iban enserio! ¡Ahora su bebé no jugaba, quería salir!

Arthur se alteró y se puso de pie, aconsejando al menor que respirara profundo, mientras llamaba a alguien. No podía manejar en su estado, mucho menos llevarlo al hospital. No quería pensar que al mismo tiempo se mezclaran las contracciones. Enseguida cogió el teléfono ante los gritos americanos, llamaría al idiota de Francia. Al principio éste no le creyó y que era otra de sus falsas alarmas, no obstante era tanta la insistencia del inglés, que accedió a buscarlos en su coche y trasladarlos al hospital. Al ver al menor todo agitado pidiendo que se apresuraran, le creyó.

A llegar al hospital, rápidamente lo atendieron. Lo subieron a la camilla y viendo que era un hombre embarazado, optaron por la cesárea. Kirkland se quedó afuera junto con el francés, si entraba en su estado sería un colapso de partos.

Luego apareció Hungría junto con Prusia, se enteraron de la noticia corrida por el mismo Francia cuando el rubio de ojos verdes lo llamó.

Se sentaron esperando alguna información del pabellón de 'maternidad'. Los minutos pasaban, Arthur se comía las uñas caminando de un lado para otro, donde la húngara le pedía que se sentara por su bien, estar alterado no le haría bien al bebé. Pero es que… ¡Debería estar allá dentro acompañando a Alfred! No aquí sin hacer nada…

―Argh… ―sintió un enorme dolor en su vientre sosteniéndose en la pared.

Oh no…ahora no. ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

― ¡Es una broma! ―exclamó Francia yendo a afirmarlo, no podía creerlo, era imposible que los dos se pusieran de acuerdo también para dar a luz.

Gilbert y Elizaveta fueron a buscar ayuda. El mismo médico había salido del pabellón para dar las buenas noticias, encontrándose con que otro hombre, la pareja de reciente paciente, también iba a parir. No hizo esperar y lo adentró al cuarto cerrando las puertas.

Alfred se quedó dormido después de dar a luz, no hizo ningún esfuerzo, tan sólo dolió un poco las anestesias arriba de la cola. Y respecto al sexo de su bebé, Arthur tenía razón. Fue una niña, ahora no sabría que hacer con todas esas ropas de varones y los juguetes. ¡No podía vestirla masculinamente! ¡¿Qué haría?! Por mientras no deseaba pensar esos problemas, lo único que quería era descansar, luego ver a su pequeña y al final a Arthur. Espera, ¿dónde estaba Arthur?

Acostado en la camilla, giró la cabeza, había alguien acostado en otra camilla a su lado. Quiso saber quien era la otra persona. Trató de sentarse pero sentía un poco de dolor en todo su vientre por la cesárea, y vio a su inglés, entendiendo que también dio a luz. O sea… ¿al mismo tiempo? No, él fue primero quien sintió las contracciones, ¿en qué minuto vino Arthur?

Sacudió la cabeza. Hizo caso omiso a sus preguntas sin sentido, ahora lo importante era que debían estar juntos y dar una mejor vida a sus niñas.

En ese preciso momento, Inglaterra fue despertando lentamente con un dolor que no se lo recomendaría ni a Francis…a Francis sí.

―Es doloroso después de la cesárea ―le dijo Alfred llamando su atención a voltear a mirarlo― Hola.

― ¿Alfred? ―susurró con muchas complicaciones para sentarse, era como si miles de espadas atravesaran su estómago.

―Cansador, ¿no? ―sonrió de lado ante la mirada verde de quejidos, logrando sentarse― ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿A qué hora fue el tuyo?

―Estoy con dolor, pero bien. Salió todo perfecto, y fueron minutos después de que tú entraras. ―contestó todo.

Ahora lo que más deseaban era ver a las pequeñas criaturitas. Con tanto deseo, los dioses los oyeron trayéndoles dos enfermeras quienes cargaban en los brazos a sus bebés. Fueron entregadas correspondiendo al padre de cada una, las que mantuvieron dentro de sus entrañas.

Con suma delicadeza Inglaterra la sostuvo en sus brazos pegándola a su pecho, Estados Unidos hizo lo mismo. Despejaron sus caritas, una blanquecina y la otra más trigueña, tenían los ojos cerrados, una nariz diminuta y los labios sonrosados. Ninguna tenía mucho cabello, eran rubias, una más oscura que la otra.

Ambos padres surcaron los labios de felicidad. Luego se preguntaron que nombres les pondrían. Arthur pensó el suyo.

―Amalia.

Ahora venía el turno de Alfred.

― ¿Alfreda?

―Le arruinarás la infancia. ―fue cortó y preciso, pobre de su niña en cargar ese nombre tan feo y sin ninguna culpa.

El menor ladeó la cabeza, tenía que darle un nombre bonito, mejor que el de Arthur.

―Kirsty. ―mencionó, estaba seguro que ese nombre sería el adecuado.

El mayor desvió la vista analizando el nombre.

―Me gusta. ―afirmó, luego se miraron con complicidad. Anhelaban cargar a las bebés que no mantuvieron en su vientre.

La potencia mundial llamó a las enfermeras a que les intercambiaran a las pequeñas. Cuando lo hicieron, Alfred preguntó por qué su otra hija tenía la piel más oscura, el anglosajón no sabía que explicación lógica podría decirle, sólo pensó en el hecho que la sangre del estadounidense, la indígena, aún seguía activa y la heredó la menor. Eso sonaba creíble.

Únicamente faltaba que ambas abrieran los ojos, pero al parecer tenían demasiado sueño.

Durante el ambiente de paternidad, los tres que estuvieron afuera entraron a la habitación con ramos de flores, chocolates y peluches. Las enfermeras salieron, dejándolos solos entre amigos y familiares.

Les contaron que no tendrían problemas con que fueron hombres embarazados, no se especularía la noticia. Francia habló con el médico, le dijo que por ningún motivo se debía expandir la información, ya que ellos dos eran del Gobierno Británico y del Estadounidense. Él no le creyó, no tenía pruebas que confirmara esa tontería que sólo pasaba en las películas. Su opinión cambió cuando el francés le mostró su identificación, presentándose parte del Gobierno Francés. De este modo los mantendrían en secreto, y esperaba que fuera la única y última vez que ambos quedaran embarazados, y que ninguno de los países lo repitiera, para eso había que darle oportunidad a la adopción.

De esta manera, la pareja rubia río suave sin despertar a las criaturas, y mantenerse hospitalizados, porque el dolor de los puntos en sus vientres, era terrible.

.

.

.

―Así fue como sucedió. ―Inglaterra y Estados Unidos narraron toda la historia del cómo quedaron embarazos, cómo fueron esos días y cómo fue el momento de dar a luz a su pequeño público sentando en el suelo. Obviamente no les contaron las partes de intimidad, eso no era para que unas niñas de once años oyeran.

―Eso explica porque en las fotos mi hermana sale vestida de hombre. ―dice Amalia entiendo la extrañeza del por qué sólo ella salía vestida adecuadamente y su hermana mayor –por minutos– no.

Arthur mira acusadoramente a Alfred, éste le muestra una sonrisa. Tampoco fue tan malo, además la pequeña Kirsty se vía linda con esas prendas, adaptándola en convertirse en la mejor basquetbolista femenina de la historia, por eso mismo la inscribió en ese deporte. Mientras a la menor la inscribieron en natación.

Ambas niñas poseen los ojos azules, tristemente no obtuvieron el gen de ojos verdes, mas unas pequeñas partes de Arthur se encuentran en sus personalidades y en otros sitios físicos. El cabello de la mayor es de la tonalidad del británico jugando con su piel banca y ese semblante tímido que, a ninguno de sus padres se parecía. ¿De quién heredó esa personalidad? Siempre se lo preguntan, y Jones tiene la respuesta hallada en sus propios genes. La pequeña Kirsty heredó la personalidad de su tío Canadá. ¿Cómo? Nadie lo sabe, pero han escuchado que no siempre los hijos se parecen a sus padres, de repente a su tío lejano o a la bisabuela.

En tanto la menor, obtuvo las cejas británicas sin ser exageradas, su cabello rubio es más castaño y su piel es trigueña. En actitud, es la copia exacta de Alfred, pero más tranquila y amable, a veces un poco gruñona.

Terminando la historia de la feliz familia, levantan a las menores y las acuestan en sus respectivas camas, ya es tarde. Dan las buenas noches a cada una.

―Papá…

El norteamericano se detiene en la que mantuvo en su vientre, ya que ella con tan sólo con llamarlo y una mirada le señala que revise el armario, cree que hay un fantasma (eso sin duda lo sacó de Alfred). Va a revisar, no hay nada, puede dormir tranquila.

Cierran la puerta, apagando la luz de la habitación de sus pequeñas bebés. Siempre serán sus bebés, no importa cuánto crezcan.

Es como si ayer hubieran sabido que los dos estaban embarazados pasando por todo lo que pasaron. Y a Alfred, no se le quitó la manía de encerrarse en el baño, pero por lo menos lo de tejer, sí.

.

* * *

**N/A:** El único indicado para desvirgar analmente a Alfred y convertirlo en un gay total, es Arthur (:3), porque ningún gay va ser virgen por ahí si tiene pareja. Refiriéndonos al fic, muy loco, lo sé. Tenía miedo de escribirlo pero me armé de valor y no lo encontré tan raro, hasta me pareció bonito que los dos compartieran un estado de vida en sus vientres. Usé algo más racional en sus comportamientos durante el embarazo. No creo que Arthur se transformé en una "mujer" con crisis de humor, de que va tener cambios los tendrá. Únicamente, como es más maduro, se mantendría tranquilo y preocupado de no sufrir alteraciones, ya que eso dañaría al bebé. Es como algunas mujeres, otras tienes muchos cambios, otras siguen iguales y no sienten nada, simplemente depende como uno se lo tome. Respecto a Alfred, con su personalidad infantil, de astucia y un poco de tsundere que tiene también, creo que sería un poco más sensible dejándose llevar por sus síntomas, aprovechando de comer más con la excusa que está embarazado. El o la que no esté de acuerdo conmigo, vale, respeto tu opinión si es válida.

Me gustó escribirlo, eso sí no quise que los dos chocaran en extremo con sus cambios físicos y psicológicos.

Espero que les haya gustado, también les di tintes de humor.

¡Saludos, cuídense!

.

**Noticias:** A petición del pueblo, llevo más de la mitad escrita de la continuación de "Un Poco de Tiempo". También, voy en la mitad del Horóscopo GerxNyo!Italia. Y me pidieron un Horóscopo de USxNyo!UK, luego de haber hecho el de UKxNyo!US. Tengan paciencia, los tres los estoy escribiendo ;D


End file.
